Grow Up or Get Out
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Max becomes humiliated when Goofy starts dating his math teacher.


Grow Up or Get Out  
by Coneflower  
  
Note: This was a fic I started WAY before "An Extremely Goofy Movie" came out. Sorry if it sort of has the same plotline, well, it kind of does in a way. I decided to continue it hopefully to the point of finishing it! Enjoy...  
  
***   
  
Part One: "The Teacher and the Goof"  
  
Max stuffed his books in his backpack as the bell that would mark the end of the day rang. All the kids did that ritual everyday. Going home was the most exciting time of the day. But, like clockwork, Miss Johnston - the Math teacher - spoke, keeping the class a few seconds late from leaving.  
"Everyone stay seated for a moment" she said in her high-pitched voice. All the kids groaned and sat back down. "I want to remind you that parent-teacher confronts day is tomorrow. I'm looking very forward to meeting all your parents. That is all. Have a good day."  
Before she could finish her sentence, the classroom was empty. Max wandered over to his locker mumbling to himself. He put in the combination to his locker then opened it. His best friend, P.J., walked up behind him with a grin on his face. Max looked at him and grimaced, not saying a word. P.J. stood their next to him till Max finally broke the silence.   
"Why are you so happy, P.J.? Parent-teacher conference day is tomorrow" Max said, putting away one of his books.   
P.J. just keep grinning, finally opening his locker. "I'm happy, because my dad is out of town. He won't be here so I won't get in trouble. Why are you so down, man?"  
"I hate it when my dad has to come up to the school. It's so embarrassing. And why do we need parent-teacher conference day anyway? We're sophomores for goodness sakes!" Max rolled his eyes at the thought.  
"Because every school student needs to be reported on sometimes, Max" a familiar voice said walking up to them.  
"Hey, Roxy" Max greeted kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.  
"Hey Roxanne." P.J. said, waving.  
"Hey P.J." Roxanne greeted then turning to Max. "Why are you so against parent-teacher conference day anyway?"  
"Because" Max said abruptly, giving a little snort. "My dad is going to come and, well…y'know how he is. He can get embarrassing."  
"Max, I know your dad can be clumsy," Roxanne emphasized the last word. "but there's nothing to be ashamed of. I thought that father-son vacation last summer helped you get past all that."  
Max nodded, closing his locker. "It did for some things. I love him and all, but I don't want him coming to my school."   
"I can't believe you, Max" Roxanne said, putting her hands on   
her hips in disgust.  
"What?" Max asked, spreading his hands out in defense.   
"Why are you acting like such a jerk?"  
"I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. And until you stop acting like one, I'm not talking to you!" Roxanne walked off in a huff through the rows of lockers and high school   
students.  
"Roxanne! Roxanne wait!" Max shouted, anticipating to run after her, but she disappear around the corner in a flash.  
P.J. looked up at his best friend shaking his head. "You've done it now, man."  
Max kicked the ground. He and Roxanne could get into some fights, but nothing totally nasty. They'd talk later…he hoped. "Come on, Peej. Lets get home."   
Max walked off frustrated with P.J. behind him.  
They traveled down the street to their neighboring houses. Max waved bye to P.J. when they arrived at their homes. Goofy had gotten home early from the family portrait studio he worked at, and was making dinner already.  
"Hiya son" he greeted when he saw Max enter the kitchen.  
"Hey, dad" Max groaned lowly, sitting down at the table.  
Goofy smiled, glancing back at his son. "How was school? Did ya learn anything new?"  
"Not really. I did however learn a lesson in life today."  
"And what's that, Maxie?" Goofy asked, chopping up carrots   
for the stu he was making.  
"Never disagree with your girlfriend." Max snorted.  
"Havin' trouble tryin' to keep up with Roxanne, huh?"  
"Well, yeah, kinda. Y'see I was mad because tomorrow is teacher-parent confronts day and…"  
Goofy gasped in shock. "It's tomorrow? Oh, good! I can't wait to meet your teachers to hear all the good things about you, Maxie."  
Max groaned, placing his face in his hands. "Dad, that's what me and Roxanne were arguing about. I didn't want you to go."  
"Why is that, Maxie?" Goofy asked, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "Is it because your not doing good in class?"  
Max looked up at him. "No, it's nothing like that. I just…just thought you might embarrass me. I know I sound selfish, but I know how you are."  
"That's okay, Maxie. I understand. I promise I won't be   
myself tomorrow."   
"No, Dad. I shouldn't of even said that. I'm sorry. I am a jerk."  
"Now Maxie, I promise I won't embarrass you in front of your friends tomorrow." Goofy stood, about to walk over to the stove, but stopped. "And if I do, I'll give you twenty dollars straight my pocket."  
"You don't have to that, but if you want to, hey, I'll take it." Max grinned, mischievously.   
Tomorrow came around, and Goofy headed to the high school with Max. Roxanne was there with her big mean-looking bulldog father. Max was kind of scared to approach after what happen the day before, but Goofy pushed him. Max walked up to Roxanne, nervously tapping her on the back.  
"Roxanne."  
The red headed girl turned to him. "Hello, Max. I see your dad is here." She throw a little wave at Goofy, which he returned.  
"Yeah, he is. I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I'm sorry. I was a jerk."  
"Do you mean it?"  
"Yes, of course, I do. Don't you believe me?"  
Roxanne put her arms around his neck, throwing Max off guard for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course, I do."  
"Awww, aren't they cute?" Goofy asked Roxanne's father. All he did was look down at Goofy and grunted. Goofy backed away from him slowly.  
Just then, Mrs. Johnston walked out of her classroom. "Which one of you was in line first?"  
Goofy looked over at her to see the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. He raised his hand impishly.  
Mrs. Johnston smiled, taking off her glasses and setting them atop her head. "You must be Max's father. Come with me." Goofy followed the teacher into the classroom and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.  
"Mr. Goof," she started, "your son, Max, is a wonderful student. He doesn't act up in class, he gets all his work done, and even raised his hand he other day to answer questions. He is a very good boy. You must be proud."  
Goofy blushed. "I am very proud of Maxie. He's a good kid."  
"And his grades are very good too. He's making straight B's in  
this class."  
"That's great." Goofy and Mrs. Johnston sat for a second in silence looking around. "Um, Mrs. Johnston, right?"  
"Yes. That's my name…Mrs. Helena Johnston."  
"Are you…" Goofy paused, not knowing how to word his question. "y'know?" He pointed to his finger.   
Mrs. Johnston looked at him puzzled. "Married?"  
He nodded, stiffening. "Yeah."  
The teacher peered down at the papers on her desk then back up again. "No. I was though, Mr. Goof."  
Goofy frowned. "Yeah, me too."  
"Why?" Mrs. Johnston asked, curiously.   
"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee sometime?"  
She smiled, brightly. "I'd love too."  
As the two talked for a few more minutes, Max was watching from the door and hyperventilating now. He had earsdropped on their conversation. He ran down the hall leaving everyone around him confused on what was wrong. 


End file.
